


Sunshine and Supernovae

by Jolteon564



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Nonsense, Celebrity Crush, Gay Panic, Gen, Lots of stuff happens, M/M, Musicians, Original Character(s), Post-Game(s), Self-Indulgent, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolteon564/pseuds/Jolteon564
Summary: A year and a half after the events of the game, NSR has started a mentorship program to help the up-and-coming artists in Vinyl City by pairing them with their megastars. Enter Apollo Solaris, “Sol” for short, an aspiring music producer who has just moved to Vinyl City in the hopes of applying for the program and ends up being taken under the wing of none other than a certain DJ Subatomic Supernova… who Sol happens to be absolutely smitten with. God help him.Alternate title: "The DJ Got Me Falling in Love... With Him"
Kudos: 3





	1. Enter Apollo

“ _Name: Apollo Cyrus Solaris. Age: 29. Genre: Ambient synthwave. Instrument of Choice: SolarBoard.”_ The voice of Tatiana Qwartz, prime charter and CEO of NSR, echoes through the vast chamber of her office. “I trust you are the one I speak of, yes?”

Standing before Tatiana’s desk is a young man, trying his best to not appear smaller than his impressive height of five feet and eleven inches. “Yes, ma’am,” comes the reply.

“Mr. Solaris, just a little over five days ago, you applied for NSR’s mentorship program,” Tatiana continues, peering at the young man over her magenta-tinted glasses. “You sent in a minute-long sample of your music, and my artists have listened to this sample in the hopes that one of them will be matched with you.” Apollo nods, his heart in his throat. “Do you have any… _preferences_ as to which artist you want to be your mentor?” Tatiana’s voice is a smooth purr, one eyebrow cocked inquisitively, and Apollo’s cheeks flush.

“Ah- no, not really. You can saddle me with whoever you want to, I don’t care.”

“Is that so…?” A small smirk plays across the pale-skinned woman’s face. “Apparently, a little bird told me that you have a _crush_ on one of my artists.” The smirk widens, becoming a smile. “An artist who happens to be the charter of the Cast Tech district and does concerts at Club Planetarium…”

“Okay, okay, you got me! I do have a crush…” Apollo’s normally tan face has become a brilliant shade of crimson. “I just really like him, y’know? A-and his music, of course. I know he can be stuck-up and self-absorbed sometimes, but I’m sure that deep down, he has a heart.” Apollo pauses, fiddling with the hem of his shirt before continuing. “I’d just like to meet him and see what he’s really like behind all that bluster and bravado he puts out.”

Tatiana is silent for a while, taking Apollo’s words into account before speaking again. “You speak very eloquently, Mr. Solaris. Come back to me in two days’ time where we will meet again and learn the identity of your mentor-to-be.”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” Apollo gulps, turning to leave the office before Tatiana calls out to him again.

“Oh, and Mr. Solaris?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“I would keep my fingers crossed if I were you. You never know who you’re gonna get.”

“Of course.”


	2. Akusuka Anticipation

Apollo Solaris keeps his head high as he makes his way through the Akusuka district, his home. He’d only moved to Akusuka because the rent was cheap, but the district has grown on him the longer he’s lived here. He’s visited the other districts before. Natura, Metro Division, Dream Fever… and Cast Tech.

He’d seen Club Planetarium many times, both from far away and up close, but he’d never been inside it. A friend of his had been to a concert there, however, and she had been hoping to take him to another in the future. He always declined. Not because he didn’t like going to those concerts, but because he was nervous about seeing the person who held them.

Yes, Apollo Solaris was helplessly, hopelessly head-over-heels for none other than DJ Subatomic Supernova, charter of the Cast Tech District, astrophysicist, former college professor, and the object of Apollo’s unrequited affection.

_If I end up with him, then what will become of me? Will he actually take me under his wing? Or will he toss me to the side in favor of satisfying his own desires? Oh stars, please let it be the former option-_

“Pyun? _”_

Apollo startles, letting out a small yelp before realizing what interrupted his thoughts was the voice of Sayu, Akusuka’s cute mermaid mascot, advertising her shellfish snacks on a screen right next to him.

“Wanna be shellfish? _Pyuuuun~!”_

Seeing this particular commercial was commonplace in Akusuka, considering that it played in an endless loop on every screen in the district.

“Feel the _squeeze!_ Feel the _swing!”_ Sayu’s sweet, bubbly voice echoes through the city streets as Apollo keeps walking. “And chomp, aaaand _chomp…”_ As the commercial continues to play, a thought comes to him.

 _Y’know, perhaps Sayu could very well end up being my mentor. Heck, any of the other artists could end up mentoring me. 1010, Eve, maybe even Yinu…_ _I have a one-in-five chance of getting any of those artists._ _Same thing with everyone else who signed up for the program. But perhaps, just perhaps…_ Apollo shakes his head. _Don’t get your hopes up, Apollo. For all you know, you might get someone who completely subverts your expectations, for better or for worse._ He sighs heavily. 

_Best not to dwell on that_ too _much._

“...and be shellfish about it! Love, love, Sayu _pyuuuun~!”_


	3. A Chat With a Friend

Once Apollo reaches his apartment, he pulls out his phone, tapping in the number of a close friend of his, the one who wanted to take him to one of the concerts at Club Planetarium. They’d been friends since childhood, and she had always served as a shoulder to lean on and a trusted confidant.

“Heyo, this is the residence of Vivienne Chang, and this is also the voice of Vivienne Chang. Who’s this?”

“Hey Viv, it’s Sol.”

“Heeeeey, Sol! Just the person I wanted to talk to! So, how did your meeting with Missus Big Boss Lady go today?” He can just imagine her wide grin from the other end of the line.

“It went pretty well, Viv. I know Tatiana seems pretty imposing once you first meet her up close, but she’s not really that bad. She told me to keep my fingers crossed, however,” Apollo explains, eliciting an  _ ooooh _ from Vivienne.

“You better, because you might end up lucking out big-time…”

“Well, part of me hopes that I might, but I’ve decided not to get my hopes up too much because after all, you never know who might end up being my mentor.”

“Yeah, but who knows?”

“That’s the thing, Viv. As excited as I am, I’m pretty nervous about the whole thing. What will my mentor-to-be think of me? Will they like me or will they hate me?”

“Just think of what Tatiana said. Keep your fingers crossed, and maybe you’ll get matched with an artist who likes you.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Keep your chin up, Sol. You’re one of the most chipper fellas I know, and I’m sure you’ll get someone you like and will like you in return.”

“I hope so, Viv. I hope so.”


	4. Match Day, Part 1

Two days pass in the blink of an eye, and Apollo finds himself at NSR Tower once again, escorted there in a limousine like the last time he had been there.

Today’s the day he gets matched.

His heart pounds as the elevator makes its way up to Tatiana’s office, the cheerful music doing nothing to calm his nervousness. He’s beyond anxious to find out what the NSR mentorship program has in store for him.

“Ah, Mr. Solaris. Good to see you again.”

As the elevator door opens, Tatiana steps down from her desk to greet him along with her second-in-command Eve, who gives him a curt nod.

“Greetings, Tatiana, Eve,” Apollo replies in his most formal tone, nodding in return. He’s dressed in a crisp button-down shirt and dark blue slacks, his blonde mullet tied back in a ponytail. He hopes his dapper appearance will help mask his apprehensive state of mind.

“Have you prepared for today’s events, Mr. Solaris?” Eve asks, her voice cool and calm. “Today is the day you and your fellow hopefuls will be assigned their respective instructors in the art of music. Who do you think you’ll be matched with?”

“Oh, I don’t know, really.” Apollo shrugs as nonchalantly as he can despite his nerves as he steps out of the elevator. “Who knows, it might end up being you.”

“Perhaps…” Tatiana folds her hands behind her back. “I’m sure you’re beside yourself with excitement over the prospect of finding out your match in this program.”

“Oh, certainly.”

“My good sir, I won’t keep you from waiting any longer. I hereby declare your partner in this prestigious program to be…”

_ Oh stars, who’s it gonna be? _

“...DJ Subatomic Supernova.”

…

_ Oh sweet Jesus. _


End file.
